Reborn Founders
by Mythology Lover 831
Summary: Harry has always felt... different. When he's introduced into the world he's supposed to be in and meet three other's who share the feelings, things start to happen that can't be explained. Follow them as the relise who ther really are. Better Sum inside.
1. Preface 1

**Reborn Founders**

_**Mythology Lover 831**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way and or form own Harry Potter or any of the franchise envoloving Harry Potter. I should get credit for the thinking up and typing of this story. Thank you.

_**Summary:**_Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, has always known that there is something special about him. From wierd dreams envoloving someone named "Godric", who he somehow always seems to be, to being able to do things that other's can't. When he finally gets introduced into the world he has always felt apart of, he meets three other's who share the same fellings of being different. Read as the story unfolds of Harry and his friends, as he battles with Voldemort and other's, all the while finding and remembering stuff about himself that he never thought was possible...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Preface<strong>

"Do you, the accused, have anything to say on your behalf before you recieve the appointed punishment? Or, like the rest of those that were found guilty doing the same crime, are you just going to beg or you life?" A short, fattened man asked as he turned towards the good looking young man tied to the tall pine tree in the middle of town.

"Why would I beg for my life to you? I know people who are ten times stronger than you, and yet ath the same time, they are three times younger then you. Unlike most people, I know when I have been beaten, old man, but i certainly WON'T beg of all things, for my life. Know this though, by accusing, and killing me for protecting a woman and her child, my comrades, friends and family if you will, should not and will not take this lightly. You are sealing your own fate by having that man knotch that arrow." The handsom, honey-blond, golden-eyed man stated looking the older man straight in the eyes, sending fear and sudden respect through the heartless being in front of him.

The man quickly recovered and sneered at the chained 20 year old. "Are you threatining me? Do you know who you are speaking to?"

The young man could easily think up some very... mouthy... comebacks, but decided that it would be better if he dosen't press his luck and have himself killed before his companions arrived. Though, he could easily deflect any attack the muggles threw at him, all the while sending some of his own... punches... at the man.

He smirked inwardly as he had a little conversation with himself in his mind.

(_Godric, _**Self**)

**'Why don't you just apparate out of here, and back to the castle? You can always recruit more students later Godric!**

_Yes I know, but everyone will be upset, and I'm sure that Drago would pester me to no end! Besides, I know that it is my time to go..._

**Oh suck it up! Your friends will be more worried about you if you don't come back! In fact, Row would probably have a fit if she finds you dead! Sal, wouldn't make fun of you that much, just poke fun... Which we can get him back for with a few well thought out pranks... **

_I know your right, but I just feel like this is supposed to happen. I feel like if I don't do this that then, something important won't happen, that will then change the future drastically! Besides, I may be Godric Gryffindor, head and founder of the Gryffindor house at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but even I know when it is my own time to go._

(End conversation)

"Why yes, I do know who I'm dealing with, and yes I am threatining you. If it really bothers you that much you idiotic, stupid old man, than kill me now and get it over with!" the mighty Gryffindor founder yelled as the older man signaled for the arrow to be released. He knew instantly when it pierced through his heart, and the last he saw before his eyes closed forever, were the scared and pleading looks of his wife and two best friends.

'_Foregive me and live happilly..._' He thought as he slowly faded into the abbys...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, this is my first Harry Potter story, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time now! I should have the next chapter typed up today or tommorow, but I shall need at least 2-3 reviews to put it up on here. Thank you for reading!

Please R&R!


	2. Preface 2

**Reborn Founders**

_**Mythology Lover 831**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way and or form own Harry Potter or any of the franchise envoloving Harry Potter. I should get credit for the thinking up and typing of this story. Thank you.

_**Summary:**_Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, has always known that there is something special about him. From wierd dreams envoloving someone named "Godric", who he somehow always seems to be, to being able to do things that other's can't. When he finally gets introduced into the world he has always felt apart of, he meets three other's who share the same fellings of being different. Read as the story unfolds of Harry and his friends, as he battles with Voldemort and other's, all the while finding and remembering stuff about himself that he never thought was possible...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Time on Reborn Founders:<span>**

'Foregive me and live happilly...'_ He thought as he slowly faded into the abbys..._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Preface #2<strong>

Harry James Potter sat up quickly in his bed sweating and slightly panting after having a dream about a man named "Godric" again. The young 10 1/2 year old boy looked around at his surroundings. It appeared that he was still in the cupboard under the stairs, his so called "bedroom" for almost 11 years now. He sighed, he's been having a dream about that person ever since he can remember, but he has never found out why.

'Why do I always have dreams about this "Godric" person? It always changes to different settings, and places, but it's always about him! What's even stranger, for me especially, is that in every single last one, I'm Godric! Maybe Uncle Vernon's right, I do need to be put into a psychiatric hospital! I think I've finally gone loony! It still puzzles me though, it always revolves around this place called Hogwarts, where they teach magic to young teens, but magic isn't real... Is it?' He thought as he slowly leaned back into his pillow, causing him to fall asleep once again.

In the morning he won't remember most of the dream, but if he had, then maybe, just maybe, it would have helped him believe the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, that was sure to come and get him in a just a few weeks time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, I know that it is VERY short, but I had to get this out there. This chapter is just so that it kind of points you into the right direction... I will need at least 2 reviews to put up the next chapter! Thank you all for reading! (**The next chapter will be much, MUCH longer. Just be patient please. ;) **)


	3. Meeting an Old Friend

**Reborn Founders**

_**Mythology Lover 831**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way and or form own Harry Potter or any of the franchise envoloving Harry Potter. I should get credit for the thinking up and typing of this story. Thank you.

_**Summary:**_Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, has always known that there is something special about him. From wierd dreams envoloving someone named "Godric", who he somehow always seems to be, to being able to do things that other's can't. When he finally gets introduced into the world he has always felt apart of, he meets three other's who share the same fellings of being different. Read as the story unfolds of Harry and his friends, as he battles with Voldemort and other's, all the while finding and remembering stuff about himself that he never thought was possible...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Time on Reborn Founders:<span>**

_In the morning he won't remember most of the dream, but if he had, then maybe, just maybe, it would have helped him believe the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, that was sure to come and get him in a just a few weeks time..._

* * *

><p><strong>3. Meeting an old friend<strong>

**Third Person P.O.V**

"C'mon 'Arry! Le's go ge' ya robes." The half-giant half-wizard, Rubeus Hagrid exclaimed as he led the 11 year old Harry Potter through the streets of Diagon Alley. The young wizard smiled at Hagrid as he tried to keep up with him.

"Hey Hagrid?" He asked the half-giant who looked at him in confusion.

"Ye' 'Arry?" He replied.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if I can go into this store by myself. You've taken me everywhere else and I don't want to be a burden to you, so why don't I go in here by myself, and then you can go do whatever you want!" He asked him smiling somewhat shyly.

"Are ya su'e 'Arry? I can go in wit' ya if ya wan'." Harry shook his head as a reply to Hagrid, and the tall man's eyes crinkled up into a smile. "Alri'ht. I'll be back soon." He said as he walked away from the messy haired young man.

'Well, here goes nothing.' Harry thought as he opened the door and stepped into the strange shop.

A bell like sound could be heard ringing through out the place as he stepped in. "Why hello there dear! Come to get your Hogwarts robes I persume?" A slightly plump woman asked as she came out from behind the gigantic desk in front of him. He nodded his head. "Oh good. Walk through that door over there now dear, and go into the middle of the room. Another boy about your age should be in there. I shall come in, in a few seconds to get you fitted for the robes." The woman said pointing him in the direction of a medium sized wood door on the other side of the room.

~~~~~Inside the room~~~~~

Harry gasped as he went inside. The walls were pure white, and in the center of the room were a few life sized mirrors. He suddenly noticed the blond haired boy in the corner stairing at him.

"I guess your here for the robes also, am I correct?" The boy asked coming towards him.

"Uhm... Yes I am. Oh and my names Harry, what's yours?"

"My name is Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you Harry! Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? I hear it's the best school to go to if you want to have a good education in magic."

"It's nice to meet you to Draco, and yes I am happy about going to Hogwarts. I actually can't wait for school to start!" Harry replied smiling at the young boy. He didn't feel like he should tell the other boy about how he grew up with the Dursley's, or that his last name was Potter.

"So, are you a pureblood? I am, but my parents say that my views of purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns are rediculous for a pureblood to have..." Draco said trailing off as he looked down at his feet.

"Uhm... Well my mum and dad were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean... Also, what do you mean? How do you view it?" He asked confused.

"Well, most purebloods think that the other kinds of witches and wizards are awful and filthy creatures that should be kept out of the wizarding world. I on the other hand, feel that if they have magic, they should be allowed in. I just don't get the whole conflict..." He trailed off again as he looked at Harry's face to see his reaction.

When he did he noticed that for just a fraction of a second, the black haired boys eyes turned from green, to a bright honeyish gold color. He gasped as Harry turned to look athim to see what the matter was.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he to saw the other boys eyes turn from brown **(A/N: This is just what I think...)** to a broght vibrant green.

"Your... Your eyes just turned to gold!"

"Your eyes, changed colors to! Except yours turned green..." Harry replied as he froze. The other boy in the room did also as something flashed in front of thier eyes, and it was something that wasn't in the room with them...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know that this story hasen't been updated in a while. I haven't had much insperation for any of my stories really, since I have writer's block... AGAIN! I know that this chapter seems rushed and short, but I had to put something down for now. I will be re-doing this chapter if I can come up with anything better... **

**PLEASE **

**R&R!**


	4. Remembering

**Reborn Founders**

_**Mythology Lover 831**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way and or form own Harry Potter or any of the franchise envoloving Harry Potter. I should get credit for the thinking up and typing of this story. Thank you.

_**Summary:**_Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, has always known that there is something special about him. From wierd dreams envoloving someone named "Godric", who he somehow always seems to be, to being able to do things that other's can't. When he finally gets introduced into the world he has always felt apart of, he meets three other's who share the same fellings of being different. Read as the story unfolds of Harry and his friends, as he battles with Voldemort and other's, all the while finding and remembering stuff about himself that he never thought was possible...

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Robert-19588**: Yes, Dobby will be making an appearence in this story! I LOVE him, and his helpful ways. He will be helping, but I don't know when quite yet.

**FantasyFreak101**: Sorry about not stating this before, but Draco will be OOC for most of this story. I'm sorry about any of the confusion!

**Magician of Khemet**: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you like this story, and yes I am and have beaten the evil monster known as the Writer's Block!

**Keep on reviewing if you want more chapters! Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last Time on Reborn Founders:<span>**

_"Your eyes, changed colors to! Except yours turned green..." Harry replied as he froze. The other boy in the room did also as something flashed in front of thier eyes, and it was something that wasn't in the room with them..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Remembering<strong>_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Harry's memory:

_"C'mon Ric! Hurry up and get over here! You have to see what we've found!" Rowena 'Row' Ravenclaw called to her semi-boyfriend Godric 'Ric' Gryffindor. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming! What's such the big deal that i had to stop- WOAH!" He yelled as he caught site of the ancient, stone castle in front of them. He turned, wide-eyed, to Rowena who's eyes were sparkling brightly. "What... What is this?"_

_"This my dear Ric, is a castle. You know something usually made out of bricks and stones, homes to the wealthy and powerfull. They also have quite good defen-" She was stopped when a loud throat clearing was heard coming closer to the two of them._

_"I think he meant why is it here, and why did you want to show him, Row." Salazar 'Sal' Slytherin informed her as he and his semi-girlfriend Helga 'Huff' Hufflepuff came towards the other two._

_"I know that Sal. I was just giving him a hard time." She replied, rolling her eyes. Helga giggled at Ric and Sal's faces. "Also, to answer your questions, it looks to be a semi-new castle, but it seems abandoned. The reason why I wanted to show him, and you two, was because, well, remember our dream that we had for a school where we would teach young witches and wizards about magic?" She asked them._

_"Yeah..." The three replied signaling for her to go on._

_"Well, I did some reasearch on this particular castle and found that it was realitvily cheap, so I bought it! I had a hunch that this would be the perfect place to have the students!" Row said smiling widley as Helga smiled, and the boys mouth's hung open._

_"You... You bought this place?" Sal asked surprised._

_"Yep! Come on now lets go look at it!" She replied as the three others followed her into the castle..._

End Memory.

* * *

><p>Harry shook his head slightly to get over the shock of what he'd just seen. 'I'm... I'm not just Harry Potter... I'm also Godric Gryffindor? That would explain the dreams about hi- I mean me... Wait a second! That also means that Draco is really-' He wasn't able to continue his thoughts as Draco Malfoy started to talk.<p>

"Did... Did you just see that? Those memories... R-Ric?" He asked slightly stutering.

Harry inwardly smirked, "The great Salazar Slytherin stuttering? What has the cruel world come to?" He replied slightly laughing. The boy in question smirked and pushed his best friend slightly.

"Oh get over it." He replied as the both heard the door open and close.

"Alright now dears, let's get you fitted for your robes!" The woman from before exclaimed as she came into the room smiling. The two boys just looked at one another and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay now people! This is the newest chapter of Reborn Founders! I'm sorry It's so short, but I feel like this is the kind of story that has short chapters, but because of that will have many chapters by the end of the whole thing. I'm sorry for any confusion about this story, but I am trying my hardest to make it good! In the next chapter, Draco- or should I say Sal- will meet Hagrid, and will even come over to the Dursleys with Harry- now known as Ric- where things go a little bit strange... Okay I hope everyone likes this story!**

_**Comments+Reviews= **_**MORE UPDATES!**

**Please**

**R&R!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Reborn Founders**

_**Mythology Lover 831**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I in no way and or form own Harry Potter or any of the franchise envoloving Harry Potter. I should get credit for the thinking up and typing of this story. Thank you.

_**Summary:**_Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Boy Who Lived, has always known that there is something special about him. From wierd dreams envoloving someone named "Godric", who he somehow always seems to be, to being able to do things that other's can't. When he finally gets introduced into the world he has always felt apart of, he meets three other's who share the same fellings of being different. Read as the story unfolds of Harry and his friends, as he battles with Voldemort and other's, all the while finding and remembering stuff about himself that he never thought was possible...

**AN: **Wow, I haven't updated in so long... SORRY! I've been grounded by the evil people I live with (A.k.a my parents who are very nice) I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Some of my views have changed, so this story will most likely take a different turn then I expected originally...** Oh and I will be calling Harry, Godric/Ric and Draco, Sal/Salazar. **

**I have started likeing Yaoi, so I might put Harry/Godric and Draco/Salazar together. It all just depends on what YOU, my reviewers think. I originally didn't want to, but I'm now a yaoi freak... A poll about this is also up on my profile. I know I put that Rowena and Godric were together, but I have a few ideas about how to change that. Please tell me what ya'll think! :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Reborn Founders:<strong>

_"Alright now dears, let's get you fitted for your robes!" The woman from before exclaimed as she came into the room smiling. The two boys just looked at one another and sighed._

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Diagon Alley<strong>

Third Person P.O.V

Harry and Draco walked out of the shop together, laughing at some joke that no one but they would understand.

"Hey Sal?" A now calm, reincarnated Godric asked his long-time best friend and secret crush.

"Ya Ric? What's on your mind?" the young blond asked his friend.

"Well, I was just wondering if the girls were here to? I mean, it would be slightly strange if it was just us right?"

The young Salazar stopped and thought about it for a second. _'I never really thought about it, but he does have a good point... Who knew Ric had any brains_?' He thought slightly chuckling as he answered. "I guess your right, that would be strange if only two of us were brought back, and the others weren't..." He trailed off looking at the messy haired boy in front of him. Ric only nodded as they started walking again.

" 'Arry! T'ere ya ar' 'Arry! I'e been lookin' for ye!" A voice called out behind the two boys. They quickly turned around, only to find it was Hagrid. Salazar raised a very Snape-like eyebrow at his friend as the half-giant ran up to them. A silent question was in the blond's eyes, 'WTF? Who is he?'

Godric smiled as he turned to talk to the man. "I'm sorry Hagrid, I guess I got a little bit side-tracked since Draco here started to talk to me. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

The man smiled, even if it was slightly strained," It's oka' 'Arry. An' you mus' be Mr. Malfoy's son eh? Well, it's goo' to ' mee' ya. I'm Hagrid, the game keeper, and keeper of the keys at Hogwarts."

Underestanding finally showed in the boys eyes eyes as he replied, "Hello there Hagrid, it is very nice to meet you." Hagrid looked shocked that Lucius Malfoys son wasn't insulting him like his father had done for years, but he finally smiled and nodded his head at the boy, gratefull.

"Well now 'Arry, we shou' pro'aly ge' ye back to ye Aun' and Uncle's house. It was nic' meetin' ya Draco." He said as he ushered the black haired eleven year old away from his, in Hagrid's mind, new-found friend.

"I'll owl you Ri- I mean Harry. I hope to see you on the express." Salazar called after the boy who nodded, as we was almost dragged into the pushing crowd.

_'Wait... If Ric was living with Wizards then Hagrid wouldn't have come... Is he living with Muggles?_' the young man pondered as his father came up behind him, looking irrate.

"Where have you been Draconis? I leave you in there for 10 minutes alone and yet you somehow find away to get out here. Who was that other boy you were talking to? I have never seen him before." The older blond questioned angrily. He was beyond pissed off that his son had not listened to him. Draco frowned and decided not to answer, and instead just shrug his shoulders. "Speak Draco! Do not just stand there and act like a filthy Mud-Blood!"

This of course made the boy to no end but answered anyways," I do not know Father. I accidentaly bumped into him. That was all." _'I can't let him find out that Ric is Harry Potter...'_

The man humphed and pulled his son away as Salazar wished he had been able to stay with his reincarnated friend.

'If only I knew where he lived...' Salazar thought as he was roughly thrown into a shop. 'This is going to be a long day...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>OMG! I'm updating? Wow... I'm SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I hope people like this chapter! I will be going back and fixing up this chapter later... 

~R & R~


End file.
